Field of the Inventions
The first to fourth inventions disclosed herein relate to methods of format conversion of digital video signals. The fifth to ninth inventions disclosed herein relate to methods of integrating digital video signals into photographic film material. The tenth invention disclosed herein relates to associated signal processing apparatus. The eleventh and twelfth inventions disclosed herein relate to methods of motion compensated temporal interpolation.